1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the body structure of motor vehicles, and particularly to impact resistance bumpers for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior air is typified by bumper constructions employing hollow beams rigidly affixed to a vehicle chassis so as to protect the body in the event of an impact. The light weight reinforced bumper construction of the present invention is an easily fabricated improvement over those arrangements.